


glimpses

by Anonymous



Category: JBJ (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, Short & Sweet, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Glimpses into Donghan and Yohan's lives as two close friends who recently moved to live in a tiny apartment together.
Relationships: Kim Donghan/Kim Yohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	glimpses

“Did you seriously not sleep at all?” Donghan, in his deep, groggy, and just-woke-up voice, asks as he steps out of the bedroom and towards the small kitchen. He rubs some sleep out of his eyes and yawns so loud that Yohan finally notices him and turns himself towards the other’s direction.

“Nope!” Yohan replies, his voice awake and lively, although the dark bags under his eyes tell a different story. “Not a wink of sleep, at all! But I’m so close to twenty pages, hyung.”

“Weren’t you already on page fifteen before I went to sleep last night?”

“Well, you see…” Yohan smiles, and Donghan just feels bad seeing how tired the younger boy looks right now. “When I read it again, I wanted to re-write some parts, so I completely removed about five pages and did it again from scratch.”

Donghan scoffs. “Since when did you become such a perfectionist? It’s a term paper, not your whole thesis.”

“Correction—” Yohan says, offended, turning as much as possible in his seat so he can face the other. “It’s a term paper for a class I’m currently failing!”

Donghan yawns again, perhaps still sleepy, as Yohan pouts and turns his attention back to the unfinished Microsoft Word file on his laptop.

“Do you wanna go get coffee?” Donghan offers while he leans back on the kitchen counter behind Yohan’s seat.

Their apartment is very small, the dining table right in the middle of their small kitchen being the only place one could set-up as a temporary study table. There’s also the tiny bedside table in the bedroom that they sometimes use, however Yohan didn’t want to disturb Donghan’s sleep last night as he typed away in his noisy old laptop keyboard. They don’t even have any kind of table in the even smaller ‘living room’—it is simply a couch enough for two, nothing else.

This is how they decided to live together as two broke university students, but at least they have a comfortable king-sized bed. It occupies about 90% of the bedroom, but both of them mutually agrees that the bed is something they can afford to splurge on. It just turns out that they have to share and sleep together on that expensive bed, but it’s alright. They’ve been friends for years, and they’re too broke for two separate beds, and it’s just a bed anyway, _(and so on, and whatever else reason they can think of to justify sharing a bed, right? Anything except possibly romantic…)_

“I can’t leave my laptop until I finish this.” Yohan replies. “I’m physically being tortured by the weight of completing this paper I literally can not leave my seat.”

Donghan rolls his eyes. “You’re so dramatic. Fine, I’ll get you your Iced Americano, wait there.”

Yohan smiles at him, his adorable bunny teeth in display, and Donghan can’t help think but _he’s whipped_. Definitely, definitely, whipped, for that smile, especially. At least he can admit that to himself, at least that, for now.

“Only half shot of espresso!”

“So you just want coffee-flavored iced water, got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's short :) i know :) but i'm planning to make this a series of short but sweet episodic chapters because i think i can write better like this (as compared to long narratives). kudos and comments appreciated <3


End file.
